


First Christmas

by ultragirlvfr750



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultragirlvfr750/pseuds/ultragirlvfr750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea and Sharon spend an evening together on the run up to their first Christmas as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Hobbs.Raydor. The events take place in the Major Crimes universe after Season 3 Ep 14.

First Christmas

“I am one thousand percent done with Jack’s shit, that’s all,” Andrea called from the kitchen.

Sharon heard a ‘pop’ as Andrea uncorked the wine. She stared at the Christmas tree with a furrowed brow trying to figure out how they were going to blend all of Andrea’s decorations with hers without it toppling over. She looked from the boxes of baubles and back to the tree again. For someone who had never had any children of her own Andrea had more decorations that the entire Raydor family put together. 

“Don’t be too hard on Jack,” she called out as she stooped to rifle through a box, “it’s not his fault he’s such an ass. He comes by it naturally.”

From behind her Sharon heard and snort and she turned to see Andrea, glasses of wine in hand, striding out of the kitchen. Involuntarily her breath hitched in her chest as she watched her lover move gracefully to set the glasses on the table.

“Naturally? There is nothing natural about that man except maybe the fact that he has finally stopped dyeing his hair. Jesus Christ, we all had bets as to what colour he was using. Brenda was calling it Just for Men – Touch of Desperation.”

It was Sharon’s turn to laugh.

“That sounds like Brenda. How is she anyway? Did she take that job offer in DC? Fritz seems preoccupied, well more preoccupied than usual, these days.”

Andrea reached out and pulled Sharon toward her, wrapping her arms around Sharon’s waist until their foreheads were touching. 

“With Brenda Johnson you never really know until she springs it on you. You’re familiar with her MO, she always thinks she’s about sixteen moves ahead of everyone else.” Andrea kissed Sharon’s nose and then released her.

“When it comes to those two I wouldn’t want to hazard much of a guess but I think they might be on ‘los rocos’.”

Sharon cocked her head to one side as Andrea handed her a glass of wine. “What makes you say that?”

“Let’s just say I accidentally caught a glimpse of Deputy Chief Howard having dinner, you know at that little Asian fusion place we like, and the blonde he was sharing chopsticks with did not have a southern drawl. 

Sharon raised her eyebrows.  
"However, I can’t fault his taste," Andrea continued. "Ann McGinnis is a firecracker, and out of that uniform she cleans up fine."

"DDA Hobbs!" Sharon swatted her lover’s arm in mock jealousy, "How do you know they weren’t just going over cases?"

"Sharon. Really?" Andrea rolled her eyes. "When I say they were sharing chopsticks I mean they were literally sharing a pair of chopsticks. I know the difference between business and chemistry and trust me, those two were not discussing deployment strategies."

Sharon’s face fell as she and Andrea sat down across from one another on the sofa. Andrea tucked her feet under her and cradled her wine glass in both hands. She looked intently over the rim at Sharon.

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Sharon sighed. “I’m sure Brenda’s not the easiest person to live with, and I think the death of her mother certainly exacerbated things.”

Andrea reached out and touched Sharon’s cheek.

“That’s one of the things I love so much about you,” her voice softening.

“What?” Sharon looked puzzled.

“Your compassion. Brenda made your work life miserable and after everything you did to help her she just walked away and left you scrambling to deal with a squad who didn’t trust you and an 17 year old boy, who needed her, all your own. And yet here you are being compassionate,” Andrea continued, “ You’re a better woman than I am.”

Sharon covered Andrea’s hand with her own and then interlaced their fingers. She marveled again at how strong they were and yet Andrea’s skin was always so soft. She rubbed her thumb absently over Andrea’s knuckles and shivered, imagining all the things she wanted those hands to do to her later.

“You do it with Jack too, you know,” Andrea said. “Even when he strides into your murder room, acting like he owns the place, and then has the gall to try to use a case to manipulate you into selling out your children at Christmas.” Andrea’s voice was strident and she clenched Sharon’s hand. “I swear Sharon that man is a pompous,” she searched for the right words, “a pompous shit-head and I just want to….”

Her voice trailed off as Sharon started giggling.

“What’s so funny?” her voice was heated.

“You know you’re utterly adorable when you swear,” Sharon laughed harder. “I don’t think I’ve heard the word ‘shit-head’ in a really long time and coming out of your mouth….”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Andrea shot back but she couldn’t help herself. Sharon’s laughter was infectious.

“I’m serious, Sharon,” Andrea said when she’d stopped laughing. “You can’t keep letting him treat you that way. He has to take responsibility for his own actions. Goddamnit, if he wants to see his adult children then he can bloody well make overtures himself instead of blindsiding you into doing it for him.”

“Shhh,” Sharon soothed. “I’m a big girl, sweetheart. You were there. I did not let him bully me into anything.” She leaned over and kissed her lover softly on the cheek. “But it is nice to know that I have the formidable DDA Hobbs in my corner if I need her.”

“Damn straight,” Andrea retorted. She picked up her wine glass and took at long sip and then slowly let her shoulders relax.

Sharon was looking at her with those impossibly green eyes and Andrea felt a shiver down her spine and then a flush of heat in her belly. When their paths crossed at Major Crimes and they were required to work together Andrea managed to maintain a professional distance. She knew she had a reputation with Sharon’s squad of being fair but sarcastic. She always had a one-liner or a quip ready which Sharon told her had earned her the nickname DDA McSassy. What the squad didn’t realize was that she used her sense of humour to put some distance between her objectives at work and her very deep feelings for the Captain.

A smile twitched at the corner of Sharon’s mouth and there was an openness in her eyes that would have surprised her detectives. Andrea sipped her wine and simply allowed herself to stare.

“God, you’re beautiful,” her voice was low.

Sharon flushed and lowered her eyes but not before Andrea saw them fill.

Sharon was finally getting used to how much Andrea stared at her. When they were alone the younger woman’s startling blue eyes seemed to follow her everywhere. At first it had been unsettling, to have someone pay that kind of attention to her, but the longer they were together the more Sharon was able to relax into Andrea’s adoration. The sandy-haired DDA was such a breath of fresh air in Sharon’s life and for the first time in a long time she found herself looking forward to coming home at the end of the day. There was something so refreshing about sharing her life with someone who didn’t need constant mothering. 

Sharon allowed herself to peek at Andrea out of the corner of her eye. She was still staring contentedly at Sharon, twirling the stem of her wine glass.

“What are you thinking about?” Sharon asked

“How I really need to send Gavin those opera tickets,” Andrea answered, “to thank him for relentlessly badgering me into asking you out to dinner.” 

“That’s right,” Sharon cocked one eyebrow and sipped at her wine. “Sometimes I forget that he basically had to shove you into my office and all but threaten to hold the door closed unless you asked me to eat with you. I never told him you cheated, though.”

“Cheated?” Andrea’s voice went up an octave. “I never cheat.”

“Ok, bent the truth slightly then,” Sharon corrected, “Asking me to cross-check witness statements with you over Chinese wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.”

“I was doing reconnaissance,” Andrea quipped, flipping her hair over one shoulder. 

“Reconnaissance my ass,” Sharon retorted. “You were hedging your bets.”

“Maybe,” Andrea purred and leaned over, placing her hands on either side of Sharon’s knees, “but I do recall being bold enough to ask if I could kiss you at the end of the evening.”

Sharon could feel Andrea’s breath against her face and she could smell the mingled scent of Carmenere and the spicy citrus perfume that Andrea wore. 

Sharon leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. Andrea’s eyelids lowered. Her voice was husky.

“Can I kiss you, Sharon O’Dwyer?” 

Sharon shivered at the sound of her maiden name on Andrea’s lips.

She closed her eyes and brushed her lips along Andrea’s cheek, savouring the softness of her skin. 

“Please,” she whispered.

Andrea’s lips hovered briefly over hers and then captured her mouth in a lingering kiss that left Sharon gasping.  
Her hands went instinctively to Andrea’s hair, reveling in its lush thickness, winding the strands around her fingers and she pulled her lover closer.  
Their kiss deepened and became more urgent. Andrea’s tongue darted into Sharon’s mouth, exploring the soft ridges, fluttering against Sharon’s tongue. Her deft fingers slid under Sharon’s loose shirt, fingertips sliding over the sensitive skin of her belly, traveling inexorably upward.

She moaned into Andrea’s mouth as she slid her hands around Sharon’s back and deftly unhooked the clasp on her bra.

“If you keep this up we are not going to get any of those decorations up,” Sharon moaned.

“Fuck the Christmas tree,” Andrea panted nipping down the column of Sharon’s neck. She let her lips trail over Sharon’s collarbone and sucked at the hollow of her throat. The brunette squirmed beneath her, instinctively thrusting her hips upward.

“What about Rusty?” Sharon’s voice was ragged. 

“He’s out doing some sort of male bonding thing with Gavin,” Andrea mumbled as her lips traveled lower while her hands moved upward. She cupped Sharon’s breasts, rolling the nipples back and forth with the palms of her hands loving the way they stiffened at her touch.  
Sharon arched her hips again and Andrea could feel the the heat through the loose yoga pants the older woman was wearing.

In one swift movement she sat up and pushed the low coffee table off to the side and pulled Sharon down to the carpet with her. 

“Andrea, what’re you?….”“Ravishing you,” she whispered, her voice husky. 

She pulled Sharon’s shirt over her head and tossed it over her shoulder, her mouth eagerly seeking Sharon’s breast. She bit the nipple gently and then sucked. Her fingertips found the brunette’s other nipple and she flicked her index finger lightly across it. Sharon groaned and pulled at the buttons on Andrea’s shirt.

“Sorry,” she mumbled as two of them broke off and sailed under the Christmas tree.

“Doesn’t matter,” Andrea’s gasped as she trailed kisses down Sharon’s stomach, licking the soft flesh, tracing the sensitive skin around her belly button. She pulled at Sharon’s yoga pants and Sharon canted her hips upward. The cotton slid effortlessly and pooled at her feet. Andrea was already nuzzling the inside of Sharon’s thigh, breathing in the light, musky scent of her lover’s arousal. She traced circles with her tongue, moving higher and higher.

"Andrea,” Sharon panted, “Please….”

Andrea lifted her head and pressed her face into the soft curls of Sharon’s mound. She circled her fingertips at Sharon’s opening, feeling a rush of wetness and heat.  
Sharon thrust her hips eagerly forward and Andrea slid her fingertips slowly through Sharon’s folds, brushing against her clit. 

“Fuck,” Sharon’s hands wound in Andrea’s hair, pressing her closer.

Andrea flicked her tongue over Sharon’s clit, reveling in the taste of her lover, teasing the sensitive bud as Sharon writhed under her. She pulled Sharon’s into her mouth and sucked, her fingers sliding effortlessly inside feeling the ridges clench immediately around them. Back and forth she pushed into Sharon, slowly at first and then faster as Sharon thrust her hips, driving Andrea’s fingers further inside.

Sharon cried out and Andrea lifted her head, mesmerized by the tautness of Sharon’s nipples and the flush of desire on her face. Her eyes were closed and her thick, dark hair was splayed out in waves on the carpet behind her. A line furrowed her forehead, her lips pursed as she lost herself with each thrust of Andrea’s hand.

“Jesus….,don’t……. stop,” Sharon arched her back, abandoning herself. Andrea lowered her head and flicked the tip of her tongue over Sharon’s clit, teasing her at first and then applying more pressure. She circled and bit and gradually increased the speed of her fingers thrusting more deeply.

Sharon let out a keening sound and Andrea licked harder, applying more pressure as Sharon shattered against her. Her hands reflexively pulled at Andrea’s hair, pressing her face closer as her orgasm ripped through her in waves. She fell back, spent, against the carpet and Andrea slid upward. She hovered over Sharon for a moment, her hair cascading downward on either side of Sharon as she drank in the beauty of her lover’s face. Sharon lazily opened her eyes, bringing Andrea’s face close, tasting herself on Andrea’s lips.

Andrea propped herself up on one elbow next to Sharon, the fingertips of her other hand ghosting mindlessly across the gentle swell of Sharon’s belly.

Sharon snuggled into Andrea’s side, basking in the afterglow of pleasure. A half smile played on her lips and she reached one hand up languidly to trace the outline of Andrea’s jaw, her fingers then straying to the thick, sandy hair partially obscuring the blonde’s face. Sharon rubbed the strands back and forth between her fingers before tucking them behind Andrea’s ear.

“I love your hair,” she murmured, “and your freckles.”

“Really,” Andrea wrinkled her nose. “I’ve never really liked them.”

“You have no idea,” Sharon’s voice was low and husky and she lifted herself up and captured Andrea’s lips with hers. 

She felt Andrea smile against her mouth and when she lowered her head Andrea laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just realized that somewhere in there you seem to have lost your glasses.”

Sharon’s face reddened and Andrea was struck again how green her eyes were.

“They’re under the tree,” she answered. “At least I think I tossed them in that general direction.”

“You’re ridiculous, do you know that?” Andrea’s voice was rich and full of emotion.

Sharon brought her hand up to cup Andrea’s face in response.

“I’m so happy we’re spending our first Christmas together.”

“Me too,” Andrea replied softly as she gently leaned down and deposited a gentle kiss on Sharon’s forehead.

“Do you know what else?” Sharon’s voice was suddenly mischievous.

“What?” Andrea lifted her eyebrows.

“Since we’re here under the tree, I think I should be allowed to open at least one gift. Don’t you?”

“Absolutely not.” Andrea said firmly. “Presents are entirely off limits until Christmas Eve.”

“I thought you might say that,” Sharon smiled. “I guess I’ll just have to make due with undressing you, DDA Hobbs. Come here.”

“Yes M’am,” Andrea whispered. “Yes, M’am.”


End file.
